nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Unicorn
Unicorn Unicorn - Asceviszi Draconis Ambulando Unicornis Animal, Reptile Diet Can digest meat but primarily Herbivorous and Fungivorous Behaviour * Peaceful * Nomadic * Communal * Cooperative * Tameable Physical Characteristics * Average Height: 1.9 metres (to shoulder) * Largest Recorded Height: 2.5 metres (to shoulder) * Average Length: 3 metres * Largest Recorded Length: 4 metres * Average Width: 0.5'' metres * Largest Recorded Width: 0.7 ''metres * Average Life Expectancy: 70 years * Longest Recorded Lifespan: 100 years Description Unicorns are large horse-like lizards distantly related to Dragons that are endemic to western Draconia and the north-western corner of Avamoria, although small herds have been known to venture far to the east and north, being sighted in Estemoria on rare occasions - one such herd was spotted by Emperor Athdus III. They are named after their most prominent feature, the large jagged horn situated just above their eyes, which has the appearance of bone but is actually extremely tough and dense chitin. Unicorns are covered in fairly small silver-coloured scales, which become shiny and iridescent in summer and dull and dark in winter, and their hooves range between black and dark grey. The former is thought to both be a method of intimidation and attracting mates, and the latter is thought to be a stealth strategy. Their eyes are also iridescent and slightly more forward-facing than most horses, and their pupils are round rather than the typical horizontal slit of most grazers. This is because Unicorns technically are predators, but their primary food intake is from grazing. Unicorns are also notable for their mild flowery smell, which is similar to roses. Unicorns are not as intelligent as legend makes them out to be, however they are still quick-witted animals. They are somewhat lacking in functional intelligence, but they have very high social intelligence that some claim is equal to hominids. Although they cannot be truly "tamed" in that they will never fully submit to the rule of another species and rarely respond to outright commands, they can and often do befriend other species, not just hominids, and they often do this more just for the sake of making friends than having some sort of mutual agreement for resources or services. The highest degree of friendship and respect a Unicorn can give to a person is to let themselves be ridden, and although they make for fast and resilient mounts, they hate being ridden into battle. Unicorns are generally peaceful creatures, although it is very hard to win back their favour if they are displeased, and they can be vicious if angered - they can deliver powerful kicks and bites, and their jagged horns are brutal weapons that can easily kill or maim a person with one strike. Due to their majestic appearance, floral smell, person-like emotions and friendly nature but powerful wrath, Unicorns are considered sacred by several religions and revered by most other people. This feeling is only amplified by the seemingly magical properties of their tears. Although modern science has been able to prove that their tears are not in fact magical, they still have many beneficial qualities, and it is totally unclear how and why they have these - so they are assumed to be magical in origin, but not magical in function. Unicorn tears have strong antiseptic and mild anaesthetic qualities, and they are very rich in a wide range of vitamins (particularly vitamins B12, C and D). When ingested, they lose their antispetic and anaesthetic traits and become excellent sleep aids, often causing pleasant and vivid dreams. They have a slightly salty taste, and smell of an indistinguishable mix of flowers. Unicorn tears can be produced through physical or emotional pain, however this creates more diluted, lower-quality tears than those that the Unicorn willingly gives up, which it will often do to its friends that are wounded, sick or depressed. Some Unicorns have also learnt to give up their tears to harvesters in return for treats and good company. As Food Unicorns have the texture of a fairly tough fish, and the taste is often described as like "oily venison". Their meat is, for whatever reason, particularly high in potassium and vitamin D, which was only discovered relatively recently. As such, the popularity of Unicorn meat has risen in recent times, although there is still a great deal of stigma against consuming it due to the high regard in which Unicorns are held. As mentioned earlier, Unicorn tears have a great many beneficial qualities, and bottles of Unicorn tears are sold throughout the Empire, although exporting them is so heavily restricted that it might as well be banned. As such, Unicorn tears are often bought by tourists, but this has led to many complaining that tourists "cheapen" the tears by treating them like a novelty. Conservation Unicorns have not faced natural predators since the Age of Titans, so their population is free to expand, however their very slow rate of reproduction and the intervention of hominids has kept their population stable. Some are hunted for their meat and horns, and some are kept to harvest their tears, but most roam freely in the reserves set aside for them. Unicorns are largely left to their own devices due to the great deal of respect and reverence most people have for them.